El Diario de Olivia Dunham
by Marivigil
Summary: Las reflexiones de Olivia desde que fue a buscar a Peter al Otro Lado
1. Entrada 1

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 1

Se ha ido, y no va a volver. No es como si hubiera muerto, pero prácticamente así es. Le he perdido. la vida

sigue, sin él, y yo saldré adelante, como ya ha ocurrido otras veces. Mi vida es eso, avanzar a pesar de las

pérdidas.

¡Pero es que he perdido tanto! y ahora, Peter se ha marchado. Creí que éramos amigos, que le importaba, pero

quizás no era así para él. ¡Cómo le necesito ahora! necesito de su apoyo, de sus palabras. Echo de menos

tenerle aquí, tomando unas copas. Estaba enfadado con Walter, pensé que volvería, cuando se tranquilizara, que

yo tendría más tiempo para resolver nuestra situación. Nunca se me ocurrió que iba a acabar tan pronto. Perdí

mi oportunidad, y ya no podré volver a recuperarla. Tenía que haber dejado que me besará en aquella ocasión,

en Nueva York, tras lo de Jacksonville, pero sólo pensé en todas aquellas personas que podían morir. Pensé que

Peter comprendería mi decisión, no que se marchara para siempre. Tenía que haber retomado el beso en

cualquier otra ocasión, pero descubrir el secreto de Walter me distrajo. Yo quería decirle, era...no, es mi mejor

amigo, no quería que sufriese.

Si Walter le hubiese hablado, quizás Peter estaría en otro Estado y no en un Universo Paralelo.

Yo no podía estar a su lado, sin pensar en ese secreto, y quizás él lo notó, pensaría que le estaba huyendo.

Nunca he sabido expresar mis sentimientos de forma correcta, John lo sabía y supo esperar ¿cómo puedo perder

tanto?  
>Tengo que empezar a superar esto. Peter no va a volver. Tengo que olvidarle, aunque cada vez que vea a<p>

Walter...va a ser duro, pero así es mi vida 


	2. Entrada 2

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 2

Todo ha sido muy rápido. Mientras me estaba tomando una copa para intentar olvidar, ha aparecido un

observador, le he visto de reojo. Iba a ir tras él, quería preguntarle tantas cosas, pero he visto el papel en el

taburete. He sentido miedo, era una representación de Peter en una máquina, ráfagas le salían de los ojos. Peter

estaba en peligro. No podía permitirlo. Walter ha tenido una idea, cruzar al otro Universo utilizando los poderes

de los niños del Cortexiphan.

He vuelto a ver a mis compañeros, ¡Qué diferencia verles tan centrados a cómo les encontré la primera vez! He

visto como sufrían ¿Eso es lo que me pasará a mí? Supongo que si Walter hubiese estado a su lado no hubiera

pasado lo mismo. En eso tengo ventaja. Partiremos mañana, así que debo despedirme de Rachel y Ella,

pero...¿Cómo decirles dónde voy?

Pienso que no va a ser tan fácil como Walter cree. Tengo la sensación de que no voy a volver.


	3. Entrada 3

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 3

Ha sido extraño, verme a mí misma, en el teatro, con otro pelo, otra forma de vestir, otra manera de ser. Nos

hemos marchado rápidamente. No me siento bien es este mundo. Hemos perdido a James, nada más llegar.

No sabemos cómo funcionan las cosas aquí. Todo está saliendo mal, Bell no ha aparecido. Nos han encontrado,

Nick y Nancy han muerto, me he separado de Walter, creo que está herido. Estoy sola de nuevo ¿Dónde está

Peter? Le necesito más que nunca


	4. Entrada 4

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 4

He estado delante de su casa, de mi casa. La he visto, tiene pareja, por lo menos tiene a alguien. Presiento que

su vida es mejor que la mía.

Sentía un pesar terrible, había perdido a Walter y no sabía qué hacer. Menos mal que Bell apareció, fue a

buscarme a mí… a su apartamento, al de ella. Hemos ido a buscar a Walter al hospital y como siempre, lo he

encontrado fascinado por todo lo que le rodea. Sí que le dispararon, pero aquí la medicina está más avanzada y

se ha repuesto rápidamente ¡Qué bien nos vendría allí, en nuestro mundo!

Hemos tenido que huir de nuevo y al final hemos trazado un plan. Ellos encontraran la forma de cómo volver a

cruzar y yo buscaré a Peter y creo saber cómo hacerlo. 


	5. Entrada 5

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 5

No sé dónde estoy, me han atrapado, estoy sola. Aún estoy intentando recordar como he llegado aquí. Sé que

fui a su casa, a la de la otra Olivia, ingenua de mí, pensé que me ayudaría, que al ser como yo, creía que

comprendería. Baje la guardia al ver la fotografía de mi madre…su madre quiero decir, me sorprendió saber que

esta viva y que Rachel no. Aquí no existen ni mi hermana ni Ella. ¡Cómo las echo de menos!

¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Temo que no voy a volver a verlas. Jamás veré crecer a Ella. Espero que Broyles las

ayude.

Pensé que estábamos congeniando, que con tanta confidencias, cambiaria de opinión. No tenía miedo de mí a

pesar de que estaba empuñando mi arma contra ella, se lo tomaba bien, incluso habló de mi relación con Peter,

sugirió que éramos pareja, no la contrarié. No sé cómo supuse que llevaba su arma en el bolso, ahora, hasta me

parece ilógico. Fue extraño luchar contra mí misma. Pero tenía que encontrar a Peter, el tiempo se acababa.

Cambié mi aspecto, me miré en el espejo. No me reconocía, pero era lo mejor que podía hacer, así pasaría mas

desapercibida. La deje inconsciente. No me paré a pensar en sus compañeros, Charlie, el de aquí ¡qué sorpresa

al verle! Cómo eche de menos a mi amigo. Cuando le vi. ante la puerta sentí que de nuevo todo se estropeaba,

menos mal que puede engañarle y convencerle para que me llevara hasta Peter, ella tenía la dirección en su

agenda...  
>Cuando Peter abrió la puerta, sentí que mi corazón se aceleraba, le tenía delante de mí, tenía que advertirle,<p>

reaccione de tal forma que Charlie acabó en el suelo, entonces no tuve que explicar más a Peter, sabía que era

yo.

Tuve que pedirle perdón, lo que no había hecho en nuestro mundo, lo hice ahora. Sentí que le perdía, sentí que

no volvería conmigo. Estaba desesperada, le dije que tenía que volver para estar conmigo y le besé. Sentí su

brazo en mi espalda atrayéndome hacia él. Todo desapareció a nuestro alrededor. Sólo estábamos nosotros.

Comencé a tener esperanza, si Peter seguía a mi lado, todo iría bien. Pero no fue así. Lo último que recuerdo es

a William Bell, creo que le estaba advirtiendo de algo y todo se oscureció. No sé dónde están, ni Peter ni Walter,

no quiero pensar que se han marchado sin mí, que me han dejado en esta celda oscura


	6. Entrada 6

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 6

Ha venido, ha estado aquí, observándome ¡Se parece tanto a Walter! Pero ese rostro tan duro, la mirada fría. Le

he suplicado, pero se ha quedado ahí parado, sin decir palabra. No sé qué va a ser de mí, pienso que no quieren

matarme, aunque lo hubiese preferido: morir a que experimenten conmigo de nuevo, me han estado inyectado

algo que no he podido ver, el dolor es insoportable. Temo cada momento que vienen a buscarme para llevarme

al laboratorio, y es varias veces al día, o la noche. He perdido la noción del tiempo. Estoy agotada

He intentado ser amable con mis guardianes, quizás consiga algo, pero sé que no hay nada que hacer. Hace un

rato me llevaron con una psicóloga, creo saber el propósito de todo esto. Están intentando convencerme de que

soy ella, de que soy la otra Olivia, pero ¿para qué? ¿Por qué quieren que crea que soy otra? ¿Dónde está ella?

Aún pienso en Peter, estoy segura de que se han marchado. Quiero creer que se han visto obligados, que no

han tenido más remedio. Espero que estén bien, yo ya estoy perdida. Pero no me rindo, tengo que hacer

algo…esperaré a que surja alguna oportunidad


	7. Entrada 7

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 7

Lo he logrado, he conseguido escapar. Aún no se ni como he sacado fuerzas para hacerlo. He saltado al mar sin

saber siquiera donde estaba. Prefiero morir luchando por mi vida a que me la quiten ellos. Aparecí en Nueva

York. No podía seguir con aquella ropa. Tenía que hacer algo. Llegué a secuestrar a un taxista, Henry.

Nunca pensé que me iba a ver en esa situación, huyendo…como si fuera uno de los criminales a los que

perseguía yo…

Algo pasa en mi cabeza, tengo vacíos. Cuando Henry me preguntó por Peter, le confundí con un tal Frank

¿Quién es? Le han hecho algo a mi memoria, tengo recuerdos que no reconozco, incluso habilidades que antes

no tenía. Hemos parado en una gasolinera. Necesitaba tener un momento para reflexionar, no sé lo que hacer,

sólo puedo seguir huyendo en un mundo que no conozco. Henry ha seguido conmigo a su pesar, creo que está

empezando a entender mi situación. Le he pedido que me lleve hasta Massive Dinamic, pero no existe aquí, solo

hay un parque. He recordado otro lugar, Tarrytown, estoy segura que Walter me habló de ese lugar. Tengo que

ir allí, siento que es seguro, que por fin estaré a salvo.

Me siento confusa. Al llegar a esa casa me encontré con mi madre, la de ella, la mía no, la mía murió cuando yo

tenía 14 años, ¿Por qué quieren convencerme de lo contrario? No puede ser que…no, no quiero, esto no puede

estar pasando…yo, no, no, no soy de aquí, no soy ella, no, esta no es mi vida, siento que desaparezco ¡¿Qué me

está pasando?


	8. entrada 8

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 8 …...


	9. Entrada 9

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 9 …... 


	10. Entrada 10

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 10

* * *

><p>.<p>

* * *

><p>.… ¿Qué me han hecho? Siento que poco a poco vuelvo a ser yo. La imagen de Peter en mi cabeza, ahora lo<p>

reconozco, era mi propia mente, avisándome, advirtiéndome. He estado perdida. Sigo perdida. Walternativo

quería que cruzase al Otro Lado, y lo he conseguido, dos veces. La voz de Ella me ha despertado…El Secretario

no me quitará lo que más quiero. Tengo que hablar con Henry


	11. Entrada 11

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 11

No ha salido bien. Lo he intentado, de verdad que sí. Henry y su barco, entrar en el laboratorio. Sabía como

preparar el tanque, incluso llegue a cruzar, pero algo fue mal. No sé cómo funciona esto, noté como me llevaban

de vuelta. Aquella mujer, espero que diese mi mensaje a Peter, lo espero con toda mi alma. Ahora tengo miedo,

de nuevo atrapada, ahora si que estoy segura de que voy a morir.


	12. Entrada 12

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 12

Siento como mi vida comienza de nuevo. Aquí, en el hospital, con Peter a mi lado, todo va a ir bien. He logrado

cruzar, gracias a Broyles

He pasado miedo, lo reconozco. Cuando me dibujaron aquellas líneas en la cara y en la espalda perdí toda

esperanza, y aún más cuando supliqué al Coronel su ayuda, comprendía que era complicado, estaba su trabajo,

su familia, Chris. Pero tenía que intentarlo.

Sentí entonces que mi vida había terminado, no volvería a ver a Peter, ni a Ella ¡No podría ayudar a Rachel con

sus problemas con Greg! Pensé en ellos mientras me tenían en aquella mesa de operaciones, no quería oír sus

voces, hablando sobre mi muerte, ni el sonido de aquella sierra que me aproximaba aún más hacia el final…Pero

no quiero seguir recordando. Al final Broyles vino a buscarme, me ayudó, y a pesar de todo, nunca jamás me he

alegrado de sentir tanto dolor con el que me causó Broyles al golpearme con aquella aguja, en el pecho para

reanimarme. Se arriesgó tanto por mí, me llevó hasta el laboratorio del Secretario en Harvard. Los dos teníamos

mucho que perder entonces, aunque yo, si lograba cruzar, me marcharía dejándole sólo. Espero que esté bien,

que no hayan sido muy duros con él, le debo estar ahora aquí, con Peter, sujetando mi mano. Broyles me ayudo

en mi huida, pero él me ayudo a sobrevivir, a recuperar mi identidad, Peter fue el principal motivo para volver.

Debo cumplir con la promesa que le hice a Broyles, intentar que los dos mundos sobrevivan y Peter estará a mi

lado. Nuestros caminos se han vuelto a unir. Por fin podremos estar juntos. 


	13. Entrada 13

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 13

Creía que al estar de vuelta en casa podría ser feliz, al menos que al volver al lugar de donde procedía me

encontraría a salvo. Pero no ha sido así, he ido cayendo a lo largo del día en una espiral de confusión y miedo de

la que no puedo salir. Quizás Broyles tenga razón, he sufrido una experiencia traumática, pero también antes me

he visto es situaciones difíciles y he podido superarlas. Pero ahora…ahora no sé qué va a pasar. He estado

perdida y sigo perdida, en mi mundo, en mi casa, con los que creía que eran mis amigos. Ya no tengo nada, no

me queda nada que la Otra no haya mancillado con su sola presencia. Tenía esperanzas de continuar con Peter

lo que empezamos en el Otro Lado, cuando fui a buscarle, cuando me apresaron, cuando cambiaron mi mente,

cuando decidieron matarme. Creía que sentía algo por mí, y lo ha estado viviendo con ella. Todo lo que yo

esperaba ha sido para otra. Estoy recordando su sonrisa en la cafetería del hospital… ¿cómo quiere que le crea?

¿Cómo cree que voy a iniciar algo con él después de eso? Astrid ha intentado convencerme de que era…de que

es a mí a quien Peter ama, pero estaban bien, era feliz con ella ¿cómo lo va a ser conmigo? Me estaría

comparando continuamente y no tengo ánimos para eso. Pero lo que más me duele, lo que más está

presionando mi corazón, es que no pudo distinguirnos. Somos iguales si, somos las mismas personas, pero ella

era feliz antes, no ha sufrido tanto como yo ¿cómo no se puede diferenciar a dos personas tan diferentes?

Hasta un loco maniaco pudo ver en los ojos de su amada muerta que no era ella, que no era la persona que

había conocido y amado.

No puedo, no quiero…mi vida se rompe a pedazos, y no puedo soportarlo. Tengo que empezar de cero. Creía

que al volver podría descansar, pero me he encontrado con la peor de las batallas…Debo continuar por las

promesas que hice en el Otro Lado, pero me siento sola y apenas tengo fuerzas para sostenerme a mí misma.

No sé cómo saldré adelante, mi vida se hunde por momentos y no tengo nada que me ayude a seguir a

flote.


	14. Entrada 14

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 14

Todo va normalizándose, ya no siento toda aquella confusión, aunque de vez en cuando, algo viene a recordarme lo

que he vivido. Como ese libro que me han entregado hoy. No es para mí, Peter se lo compró a ella… ¿Cuándo acabará

todo esto para que pueda vivir tranquila? Lo primero que he hecho es devolvérselo, a pesar de los intentos de Peter

de que me lo quedase. Quiere convencerme de que era para mí, pero no fui yo quien le preguntó que libro era su

favorito. Ha estado viviendo otra vida en la que yo no participaba. No puedo alcanzarle, entiendo que ese libro era su

oportunidad para acercarse más a mí, para compartir conmigo sus ideas, pero no era yo con quien estaba tratando. Lo

cierto, es que ahora que estoy más tranquila, que después de estar trabajando en el caso de Joyce, de pararme

aunque sea durante un minuto a escuchar a Peter y sobre todo, aún más después de haber visto como podía

haberle

perdido, he comprendido que le necesito, quiero a mi amigo y aunque estemos a niveles diferentes, voy a intentar

acercarme a él de nuevo. Creo que leeré su libro, y quizás pueda ayudarme a superar todos estos sentimientos que

me confunden.


	15. Entrada 15

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM  
>Entrada 15<p>

Han pasado varias semanas desde que volví y la presencia de la otra Olivia, o FalsOlivia como la llama ahora Walter,

sigue presente, pero lo curioso es que ya no me afecta tanto como antes. Ahora han logrado desencriptar su

ordenador y su nombre es mencionado cada dos minutos, por así decirlo. Querían ocultarme sus anotaciones

personales, pero al fin he conseguido leer las entradas de su diarios referentes a Peter, me han parecido hasta

normales, pues es lo que yo siento o quizás lo que yo podría sentir si estuviésemos juntos. He podido notar como las

dos somos más iguales de lo que creía, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, compartimos las mismas ideas. Yo también he

visto sinceridad en los ojos de Peter, es un gran hombre y no me gustaría perderle, ni como amigo, ni…quien sabe. No

quiero que sufra más, pensando que yo sigo haciéndolo. Debemos dejar todo eso atrás y olvidarlo. Tenemos que

avanzar. Seguir con nuestras vidas. Estoy segura de que lo haremos.


	16. Entrada 16

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM  
>Entrada 16<p>

Creí que todo iba a ir bien, que estaba en el buen camino. Pero esos detalles son los que no me dejan olvidar, y los

que hacen que siga presente en nuestras vidas. Nunca se marchará. Él sigue pensando en ella. Y no me extraña que lo

haga, ¿Quién no la elegiría? Es más completa, no ha sufrido tanto, es mejor que yo. No puedo competir con su facilidad

para sonreír, su carácter extrovertido. Su relación con Peter fue más intensa en dos meses de lo que he podido tener

yo con él en dos años, y eso cuenta

Peter quiere convencerme de lo contrario cada vez que ocurre algo así, pero no le creo, estoy segura y más aún

después del mensaje de Simon. Cada vez que le pregunto directamente me dice lo que quiero oír, y me gustaría saber

lo que de verdad siente en su corazón y lo necesito, y aún más después de verme reflejada en Simon, han destrozado

su vida y dentro de mí, siento como han hecho lo mismo conmigo.


	17. Entrada 17

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 17

Mi vida ha dado un cambio de 180 grados. A pesar de que ya había decidido que no volvería a torturarme con esos

pensamientos, que intentaría olvidarle, al verle esta mañana después de este tiempo en el que no nos hemos visto, no

he podido evitar sentirme otra vez de esa manera. Y aunque no quería iniciar otra vez lo mismo, fue él quien lo hizo. Me

preguntó que era lo que me molestaba y se lo tuve que decir, no quería más mentiras, lo único que pretendía es que

me dijera la verdad de una vez, si aún conservaba sentimientos por ella, no quería que me lo ocultase. Pero sus

nuevos argumentos me convencieron. Es cierto que quiero estar con él, despertarme a su lado, vivir mi vida junto a

Peter. Y en el bar se lo dije, me sentí tan cerca de él que no pude evitar besarle. Pero mis miedos afloraron de nuevo,

por que es cierto, por que siento que soy yo la que no puede afrontar esta nueva relación, no me veía capaz de

enfrentarme a ella, de arreglar lo que no tiene solución. Pero, ahora, con Peter a mi lado, se que puedo, que debo

intentarlo, que él estará junto a mi para ayudarme, para olvidar todo lo que nos ha hecho daño.


	18. Entrada 18

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM  
>Entrada 18<p>

Me siento bien. Puede decirse que soy feliz. Han pasado algunas semanas y mi relación con Peter me ha hecho darme

cuenta de que mi vida puede ser mejor de lo que ha sido hasta ahora. Noto que le importo a alguien, con él puedo

mostrarme como soy, me he liberado de mis temores, de mis ataduras, me siento cómoda a su lado y tengo la

confianza suficiente como para hablar de lo que sea, somos amigos desde hace dos años, compañeros en el trabajo,

es mi confidente, mi mejor aliado, mi amante, mi amor. Llevamos varias semanas juntos y cada vez me siento mejor

con él, incluso con ese juego que hemos comenzado sobre expresar nuestros sentimientos, para conocernos mejor

y saber así como nos sentimos el uno con el otro. Quiero compartirlo todo con él. Me conoce, se preocupa por mí,

sabe cuándo estoy cansada, lo que necesito. No me importan esos gestos que a veces me hacen sentir

incomoda, porque sé que puedo hablarlo con él e incluso llegar a un acuerdo razonable. Y a pesar de todo, mi

trabajo no se ha visto afectado, porque los dos sabemos a qué atenernos, aunque hay ocasiones en las que no

puedo reprimir una sonrisa cuando coincidimos en una investigación, porque me hace sentir como si fuera una

adolescente de nuevo.

No me importan los comentarios irónicos de Walter o Nina, no voy a ocultar lo que siento por Peter. Me hace olvidar

todo lo malo que me ha pasado durante estos dos años, me hace sentir que estoy viva, ha logrado que sonría más

a menudo. Jamás podré compensarle todo lo que me está dando, sólo quiero estar a su lado la mayor parte del

tiempo posible.

En un rato me encontraré con él, en edificio de ingeniería de Harvard, al otro lado del campus, sospecho que

quiere darme una sorpresa. Es increíble, pero me hace mucha ilusión, tengo ganas de saber qué es lo que tiene

preparado


	19. Entradas Antiguas 1985

DIARIO DE OLIVE DUNHAM  
>Año 1985<p>

Entrada 1

Tengo miedo, y aún más cuando vuelvo a casa, porque él está allí. Y además está eso otro que no comprendo. Me

pasó la otra noche cuando huía de él, sé que debo hacerle caso sobre todo para que no se enfade, pero no me di

cuenta de lo tarde que era ¡estaba leyendo y se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta! Tuve que salir corriendo, no

puedo soportar sus gritos, me aterrorizan. Y cuando estaba llegando a la habitación, de pronto me encontré en

aquel lugar, en pleno campo abierto. No sé cómo regresé. Quizás lo imagine, pero sentí el frío en mi cara, y esa cosa

volando por encima de mi cabeza, creo que se llaman dirigible, lo he dibujado, no quiero olvidarme, como tampoco

quiero que nadie sepa lo que me pasa, ni siquiera el doctor Bishop. Me ha preguntado por lo que me hizo él, y le he

mentido, no puedo decirle nada, él se puede enterar y será peor. De todas formas el doctor Bishop se ha

preocupado por mí, quiere que haga algunas pruebas, no se para que, al principio eran divertidas pero luego me

cansé, ya no me gustaban. No quiero volver a hacerlas, no sé qué busca. Y lo peor de todo es lo que me ocurrió

después, peor aún que volver a casa con él. Me dejaron sola, al principio no me preocupaba, pero luego empecé a

asustarme, y más aún cuando me dejaron a oscuras, y cuando volvió la luz, Nick estaba allí, en el suelo, lleno de

sangre. Fue horrible. No sé cómo llegué hasta el campo de tulipanes, me sentía tan mal sobre todo por ver como

todo lo que estaba a mí alrededor estaba quemado. No quería moverme de allí, no podía, si lo hacía tendría que

contárselo a alguien y no quiero que nadie sepa mi secreto, excepto ese niño, Peter, el hijo del Doctor Bishop, me ha

encontrado y estar con él me ha gustado, me sentía bien a su lado. Lo malo fue al volver, no creo que volvamos a

encontrarnos, y es una lástima, pues es el único que se ha portado bien conmigo, porque de nuevo tengo que ir a

casa, me lo dijo la señorita Ashley, que él venía a por mí, y sé que no le iba a gustar lo que hice que cuando

lleguemos a casa me lo hará saber, por eso tomé la decisión de hablar con el doctor Bishop, tenía que decirle la

verdad, pero de nuevo "eso" pasó, tan pronto lo tenía enfrente, como estaba en la puerta. Creo que me estoy

volviendo loca, y no puedo decírselo a nadie, se lo dirían a él y me llevaría a un manicomio. Menos mal que el Doctor

Bishop le ha dicho que no me haga nada, conoce gente importante y puede meterse en problemas, espero que le

haga caso


	20. Entrada 19

DIARIO DE OLIVIA DUNHAM

Entrada 19

Estoy en casa por fin. No recuerdo muy bien que es lo que ha pasado, sólo algunas imágenes difusas. Por lo que se

ve he estado perdida en el interior de mi mente pues Bell volvió a aprovecharse de mí. Pero no puedo enfadarme,

mejor dicho no quiero. No tengo tiempo para lamentaciones, todo eso me ha servido para poder enfrentarme a mis

miedos y acercarme más aún a Peter. Fue a buscarme junto con Walter y Bell. Por lo menos tengo que agradecerles

que no se olvidaran de mí. A veces creo que sólo soy un instrumento para sus experimentos. Pero he decidido que

voy a apartar esa idea de mi cabeza. Sé que todo va a ir bien a partir de ahora, no importa lo que pase. Incluso

cuando Peter me ha preguntado por el dibujo del señor X, le he dicho lo que pensaba. La idea que da vueltas desde

que volví, y es ese hombre que acabará conmigo ¿qué cómo lo sé? Lo ignoro, pero sé que ocurrirá, algo me dice que

ese es mi destino


End file.
